


Yellow Submarine

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Don’t you hate it when you can’t get that song out of your head?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Yellow Submarine

##  Yellow Submarine 

##### Written by Lea31   
Comments? Write to us at Lea31@worldnet.att.net

"In the town when I was born.."

Daniel hummed as he carefully brushed aside the dirt from the tablet embedded in the ground. The temple he was currently studying was worn in by time, only half there now. It posed an intriguing combination of man made and natural. He kept humming the tune, half singing when he remembered the words, and humming the ones he didn't. He'd heard it on his way to work this morning and couldn't quite get the catchy tune out of his head.

"In the Land of Submarines. So we sailed into the sun...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We all live in a Yellow Submarine... yellow submarine.."

Jack turned to the unaware archeologist, and then turned to Carter smiling broadly. It wasn't too often the young man serenaded them. In fact, Jack couldn't remember Daniel *ever* singing while he worked. And the young man could actually carry a tune.

Carter turned back to her sample taking, shaking her head in amusement. Her head bobbed in time with the chipper tune, and Jack could almost hear her humming along with the archeologist. He was eternally happy to hear this uncharacteristic, yet happy note in his friend's voice. They'd been worried for Daniel after his last mission went a little awry. Getting kidnapped by an Unas to be the main course in a coming of age ceremony would be enough to give even Jack some pause. Add to that yet another loss of a good friend and colleague.

"We all live in a Yellow Submarine.."

Yeah, Daniel would be just fine. As long as he had his three personal mother hens around.

'Funny. Never pegged Danny-boy as a Beatle fan.'

Looking up to Teal'c, Jack saw the eyebrow arch in question. Clapping the Jaffa on the back, Jack began his explanation to the Jaffa, not really having much more to do than that. The larger man seemed to take the explanation well, not needing much more embellishment.

The song, however was winding down a bit, and Jack mischievous side wanted to play. Deciding he'd been a good boy for long enough, he carefully set out to torment his best friend a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"As we live a life of ease. Every one of us..." Daniel kept singing not really hearing a distant echo of the last statement.

"Has all we need."

"Has all we need."

"Sky of blue..."

"Sky of blue.." Jack sung low, and crept ever closer to his work absorbed friend. Timing was essential here.

"Sea of green..."

"Sea of green.."

"In our yellow.."

"In our yellow.." He really had to have a talk with Daniel about this oblivious-to-all-else thing he did when he worked.

"Submarine..."

"Submarine..." Jack smiled.. "AHAAA!" He leapt on Daniel.

"JACK!" Daniel jumped, the brush flying from his hands.

"WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE... YELLOW SUBMARINE..." Carter and Jack began singing, Teal'c a half second behind them. Ear splitting grins lit their faces as they sung the familiar, catchy chorus.

"You guys are nuts.." Daniel shook his head, smiling at the display of friendly camaraderie.

"Wouldn't have us any other way, Daniel." Jack winked.

"Yeah." He smiled, going back to his work, still humming the tune.

~Finis~

  


* * *

>   
> © February 11, 2001  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### Jack and the rest of the gang belong to TPTB and not me. Yellow Submarine is a Beatles song and is also not mine... This was written for fun, no money was made at all. 

* * *

  



End file.
